


The prince and his angel

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Fluff, M/M, The boys are adorable, married Malec, story telling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus tells a story to Rafael and Max; the story of a prince and his angel ;-)
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 17
Kudos: 109
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	The prince and his angel

Alec was smiling as he was slowly typing out the report on his laptop, seated in the living room. While Alec was doing his daily Shadowhunter duties, his husband was getting ready to tell their two children a little story. They would usually do this in the evenings - after a long day, all four of them plus Chairman Meow would just sit around in the living room and Alec and Magnus would read their sons stories. Or, there were the times that Magnus decided to make up a story up on the spot and tell those to the boys. Max and Rafael loved those the most because their Papa had a very active imagination - and that he did. That and he also used some of the real time events that happened to him, but he wrapped it up into a fairy tale and the boys were getting very excited as Magnus was about to tell them another one of his own stories.

“Papa, Papa, what will it be today?” asked the older boy, Rafael, who was always up for adventure and the older warlock smiled and then sat next to Alec, onto the couch, while the boys prefered the comfy carpet that was on the floor. So fluffy and comfy, it was their absolute favourite and Magnus just cleared his throat and then he looked towards their younger son, who was sitting there and waiting - he was on edge, what was Papa going to tell them that day? Oh, it was always so much fun!

“Today I have a very special story for the two of you,” announced Magnus and Alec grinned as he heard the boys’ gasps, looking up from his laptop and Magnus gave him a little wink and then he went back to the boys. He didn’t mind Alexander working on the reports; he knew that he was always busy. Also, Alec was there, at home and he was spending quality time with the family. Even if Alec was typing, he was also very much present listening to Magnus’ stories. They were just so fascinating! Magnus had lived such a fascinating life!

“Papa, will it be a love story?” asked the little one and Magnus beamed because that was exactly what he had in mind. While Max was more sentimental and he loved love stories, Rafael wasn’t really a fan of them. He very much preferred stories that had actions and adventure. Oh, he loved adventure. When he was going to be an adult, he was going to travel the world… with the help of Max! There was no way that he was going to walk all the way around the world, portals was where it was at! Even at five years he knew that much and he just clasped his little hands together.

Magnus snorted when he saw the look on Rafael’s face - he didn’t look too happy about it and he just gave him a little pout. “It is a love story, yes,” said Magnus in the end and Rafael groaned. “But there is also a lot of action and exciting things happening,” said Magnus and Rafael was immediately sold. “You see this is a story about a prince,” said Magnus slowly and Alec slowly lifted his gaze up and he chuckled.

“A prince, huh?” asked Alec and Max looked at him.

“Do you know the prince, daddy?” asked Max and Alec grinned.

“Well, I don’t know, which prince is it?” asked Alec and Magnus smiled softly.

“Oh, is it a very powerful prince that will become a king?” asked Rafael and Magnus laughed again. “And-and to do that he has to slay a dragon!” he then carried on. Ah, yes, it seemed that Rafael had his own story already going on and Magnus gave him a little wink and then he hummed.

“The prince never actually cared much about becoming a king, you see,” said Magnus and Rafael pouted.

“But being a king is so cool!” he said and then his eyes lit up. “When you’re a king, you can make up your own rules. Oh, I would love to be a king, I would make up so many rules. For example - we would eat candy all days. No evil vegetables,” he said and Alec started laughing. Oh, yes, Rafael was very opinionated when it came to vegetables. They didn’t get along - at all! It was hilarious and Magnus chuckled.

“Ah, yes, all of that sounds very fun,” said Magnus.

“See, the prince is not very smart,” said Rafael.

“But with becoming a king, there’s also a lot of pressure on you,” said Magnus and Rafael cocked his head. Pressure, what was that? “There’s a lot of responsibilities,” said Magnus, trying to slowly explain it to him and Rafael didn’t like the sound of that. Oh, he understood responsibilities; like brushing his teeth, cleaning up his own toys.

“I would ban all of responsibilities as a king,” said Rafael happily.

“That’s not a good king, Rafe,” said Max and Magnus quickly nodded.

“That’s quite right - a good king always does all of the responsibilities, you see,” said Magnus and Rafael bowed his head down. Now he wasn’t so sure anymore if he wanted to be the king. “And this is why this prince in our story today didn’t want to become a king, but all that he wanted was to find his one true love,” he said and Max’s eyes lit up. Rafael wrinkled his nose. “And fight evil demons,” he quickly added and Rafael was interested again.

“Scary demons!” exclaimed Max and Alec smiled.

“But the prince slayed them all, didn’t he, Papa?” asked Rafael and Magnus nodded. The boys were always so excited about the stories that it took him a little while to actually come to the main story. It was adorable and he just laughed, leaning back in the chair and he looked over to the side where the Chairman slowly came closer to all of them, climbed onto the couch and of all the empty laps, he decided to settle right for Alec’s! 

Max giggled and Alec whined. “Chairman, I’m trying to work,” he said and then looked down. There was no way that he could get more work done like that. He was sitting on top of the keyboard and Alec looked over to Magnus, who was smiling softly. “Magnus, tell him that I’m busy,” he said and Magnus grinned.

“He’s always like this, come Chairman, come to me, my lap is free and-” he started, but then Chairman lied onto his side and wrapped his front paws around Alec’s wrist and pulled them closer to his head, nuzzling into it and Magnus’ heart melted.  _ How could he now get the cat away from his husband?  _ They were too adorable and Alec just quickly plopped the laptop down and he just shook his head. 

“He’s too cute, it’s a very good manipulation technique, always works,” said Alec and then just shook his head and he chewed on his lip. “So, so, do tell us,” he said as he was now going to listen to the story more carefully. It wasn’t like he got any other choice. Chairman Meow was happily purring and Magnus grinned. They were too adorable indeed! “What happened to the prince and his search for love?” asked Alec, also tuning in and he was immersed into the story.

He always loved a good love story!

“Oh, it was a very long search you see,” said Magnus and then he hummed, making a little pause. “The prince searched for a long time and just as he was about to give up, he did find someone that changed his life completely,” he said and the boys were carefully listening. “Oh, their first meet was amazing,” he said. “The prince found himself in danger, he was attacked by… evil, scary demons,” said Magnus softly and Rafael’s eyes widened. “And the prince himself was very good at fighting them, but there were too many of them,” he carried on and Max gasped.

“Oh, no!”

“The prince was okay?”

“Oh, yes, in the end he was saved,” said Magnus and hummed. “He was getting cornered, but in came flying an… angel,” said Magnus and Rafael was in awe. An angel - an actual angel?! With wings and all?! “It was the most beautiful angel that the prince had seen,” he said Magnus sighed happily. “The angel came in and completely rocked the prince’s world. He saved him,” he said. “The prince was forever in debt of the angel,” he said and Max happily clasped his hands together.

“An angel!” exclaimed Rafael. “Was pretty?”

“The prettiest,” said Magnus and his eyes lit up. “Together - the prince and the angel defeated all of the evil and scary demons,” he said and waggled his eyebrows. “They were strong on their own, but together they were unstoppable, you see,” said Magnus and Max piped p.

“And they got married and lived happily ever after!” decided Max.

“Not quite so soon,” said Magnus and Max sighed in desperation. “The angel was shy,” he said and then made a little pause. “The prince tried asking the angel out many, many times, but the angel was too shy, never showed up to the drink that the prince has invited him to,” said Magnus sadly and Alec perked up.

_ Hold on a second! _

“Why not?” asked Rafael. “I bet the prince had so many cool drinks!”

“Oh, he does… I mean he did,” said Magnus, holding back his laughter as he was watching Alec, who was puzzled. Hmm. “In fact his drinks were the most famous ones in the whole land and the angel didn’t come,” he said and pouted. “Until one day that they met again,” said Magnus and Max perked up.

“And they got married!”

Magnus was holding back his laughter the very best way that he could. “Not quite yet, Blueberry,” said Magnus and then he hummed. “The prince needed the angel’s help again, but the angel was still avoiding the prince; still too shy, you see. There were also rules that the angel liked to follow and those rules were very… rude to the prince,” he said in the end and Alec was again focused. “But when the prince needed the angel, he came,” he said. “And together they saved a prince’s friend that was attacked by a big bad wolf,” said Magnus.

_ No freaking way! Magnus was- _

“Big bad wolf!” shrieked Max. 

“The one from Red Riding Hood?” asked Rafael.

“The one and only,” said Magnus and was laughing softly. “So - the adventure continued. This time the angel didn’t run away, he stayed for those drinks and the prince got to know him a lot better,” he said and Max was again on the verge of asking the  _ and then they got married  _ question, but he kept it in. “The angel was still shy, but things were changing. Little by little, the angel and the prince got closer to each other,” he said and Max was happily clapping.

“Yay!”

“Together they were stronger than before. There were many evil things out there that tried to tear them apart, you see,” said Magnus and Rafael’s eyes were huge and he shook his head. No, he hoped that it all ended up well! “But if they were together, they were stronger and they had also many people around them that protected them,” he said. “They fought many demons and they always won. Good won and evil was always defeated even if they tried to tear them apart,” said Magnus and Rafael happily clapped.

“Yay, they were such power couple!” cheered the boy and Magnus smiled, looking over to Alec.

_ Magnus was telling their kids about how they met! _

And seeing them be so excited about it made Alec’s heart melt. “Oh, they were indeed the power couple,” said Alec and chuckled - ah, Izzy taught them new words, huh? It was kind of sweet and he looked over to Magnus, who reached over for his hand, linking their fingers together and he gave him a little wink. “And they got the best happy ending, ever,” he then added on and Magnus was quick to nod.

“Yes,” said Magnus. “Prince was the happiest beside his angel,” said Magnus and Alec flushed at the nickname - the angel, always, huh? He liked it. 

“And the angel as well,” said Alec and winked. Max’s jaw dropped.

“How do you know, daddy?” asked Max and Alec just chuckled.

“Just a little hunch,” said Alec and then leaned over to Magnus, placing a little kiss upon his husband’s lips. Max and Rafael giggled and it was Chairman’s cue to leave Alec’s lap and return back to his usual spot by the window. 


End file.
